Ipods cellphones
by DaggerLovesDaniCim21
Summary: Dagger and Abi got in a fight, they broke up, So, the Sage had to find a new Bassist, but what happens when the Bassist get's in a car accident? Will Abi join the band Again, or will the Sage be ruined?


**Waddup ya'll? I'm writing this in memory of The BEST band in the whole world, The naked brothers band, No one will EVER top them as long as i'm concerned, so yeah, Dagger is Nat, Abi is Rosalina, and Jake is Michel.**

It's been 5 months since Dagger's saw the magazine of Abi kissing that french dude, Jake.

"Abi, ABI C'mon we gotta rehearse!" Dagger screamed.

"Okay!" Abi, his girlfriend said as she ran to the studio.

"WHERE HAVE YA'LL BEEN?!" Patrick, my brother and lead guitarist asked us.

"SORRY! I was Shopping!" Abi said.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3, 4" Dagger said as everyone started singing.

"iPods, cellphones, rap music, snow cones,  
Tom Cruise, Katie Holmes, watching the old Rolling Stones  
Paul Newman, James Dean, Marlon Brando  
Steve McQuene, Marshal Mathers, Akon and James Brown  
Is going strong." Dagger sang.

"Iraq War, Candie Stores,  
And Mr. Al Gore  
Bono, DiCaprio  
Better than the unknown  
Darfur  
Corners wall  
Global warming  
People stall  
Bin Laden  
Trade center  
And all the deaths  
Do you remember?" Abi sang

"The world  
As we know it today  
The World  
As we know it today." everyone sang.

"Chevy, Ford, Mustangs  
Jaguar into Spain  
America is in debt  
You might get upset  
Paul McCartney  
Back again  
That is such a blessing  
Computers, iTunes  
Albums by the soul  
So, anyone can make a movie  
Everyone just seems so stupid  
Television  
Rules the world  
The minds of little boys and girls  
All the people in Katrina  
Need a place to live  
Sagon wheel  
Jamba Juice  
And fricken  
Kous-Kous." Dagger and Patrick sang.

"The world  
As We know it today." Abi and Nate sang

"Techno, picture phones  
Brand names, sticks and stones  
Hip-Hop, China  
Gangstas, Flo Rida  
East Wood, Dr. Dre  
Timberland's hayday  
Lohan, Hilton, Richie  
And Britney Spears  
O.J. Simpson  
Fighting off his demons  
LA palm trees  
New York taxis  
Nukes in America  
Cause a Hysteria  
Charles Manson  
Helter Skelter  
We need a homeless shelter." Dagger and Luke sang.

"The World  
As we know it today _[x6]_  
The world." everyone sang.**(1)**

"ALRIGHT! HECK YEAH!" Dagger screamed.

Jake walked in.

"Oh, hello, Bonjour, Bonjour." Jake said.

"Hey Jake." Abi said.

"What? Who's this?" Dagger asked Abi.

"Oh, so ziyze iz ya Wonderful band?" Jake asked Abi.

"Yeah." Abi said.

"Oh, and Daggair, You might vant to zeck Your Tuning." Jake Commented.

"And what the heck is that supposed to mean, Pretty boy?" Dagger taunted.

"Daggair, Calm down, Je dis simplement que vous êtes un peu touche off." Jake said.

"Oh, c'est ça? Eh bien, je pense que votre visage est éteint clé!" Dagger taunted.

"Eh bien, vôtre sera dans une minute, si vous ne vous taisez pas!" Jake said as he ran towards Dagger.

"Oh, je suis tellement peur!" Dagger mocked.

"Tais-toi!" Jake screamed as he punched Dagger.

Dagger grabbed Jake's shirt.

"Écoutez! embrasser ma copine, c'est assez! mais se moquant mes frères dedans!" Dagger screamed as he pushed Jake.

"stupide américain!" Jake said.

Dagger shot Jake a death Glare.

"Dagger, Cool it man." Luke said.

"Oh s'il vous plaît, Se cacher derrière vos frères, ha!" Jake muttered.

"Tais-toi, Jake Juste enfermé!" Abi said.

"Listen, I'm Sorry, Au Revoir, Abi, May I ask for a kiss goodbye? For a friend?" Jake asked Abi.

"Okay." Abi said as she went to kiss Jake's cheek.

As Abi was about to Kiss Jake on the cheek, he kissed her, on the LIPS.

Dagger walked up.

"hey! Que diable pensez-vous que vous faites!" Dagger screamed as he grabbed Jake's shirt And pulled him into the elevator.

"ABI! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" Dagger screamed at Abi.

"Dagger, I-" Abi got cut off by Dagger screaming.

"OH I DON'T WANNA HERE IT!" Dagger screamed.

Abi started to Cry.

**(later)**

Abi, Dagger, and the guys did a few songs.

"Abi, you missed Like, 10 notes." Dagger said.

"Whatever." Abi said as she put down her bass and walked over to a chair and sat down.

Dagger started to sing, and Abi put her head in her hands.

"IF YOU WOULDN'T HAVE KISSED THAT IDIOT THEN MAYBE WE'D STILL BE A COUPLE!" Dagger screamed.

Luke's Jaw dropped, Abi started Bawling, and Patrick slapped Dagger.

Abi walked outside.

"Dagger, Was zum Teufel!?" Luke screamed.

"Lucas, Cállate." Dagger said.

"Alright, we can't do this without a bass player." Nate Said.

"Hey, What about my sister?" Patrick suggested.

"Sí, gracias hermano!" Dagger said.

Jake smiled evily as he looked through the window.

**O..M..G, (1) The world by NBB, I OWN NOTHING! ALL THE CREDIT GOES TO NICKELODEON, VIACOM, WORLD-WIDE BIGGIES AND KIDS HOUSE ENTERTAINMENT.**


End file.
